


Bummed Out- a fan made Plasticman cartoon script

by ArcannaRyu



Category: DCU (Comics), Plastic Man (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcannaRyu/pseuds/ArcannaRyu
Summary: well, as some would know, im a big fan of plastic man, and am therefore really pissed off that his cartoon never got made beyond a pilot episodeNow i used to really want to get into the animation and cartoons industry when i was younger, and one of the subset’s of that dream for awhile was to actually work on a plasticman cartoon.Im probably never gonna get a chance to do that, but i did write this episode script for one.





	Bummed Out- a fan made Plasticman cartoon script

With the ability to stretch himself into any shape imaginable, the whimsical Plastic man fights crime alongside his faithful (if somewhat dense) partner in do-gooding, the one and only Woozy Winks! (A complete nobody with a penchant for wearing black and green polka dot t-shirts.) Together they seek to help make up for past crimes committed by Plastic man back when he was the notorious criminal, Eel o'brian,  
With the help and supervision of fine law enforcement officers at the community service center of course.

Scene opens with Plastic man sitting on a bench in the park, looking really sad. Which for Plastic Man means he looks almost melted for an exaggerated effect.  
Woozy Winks wanders into the background, and upon seeing Plastic Man rushes over to him (possibly holding onto the hat he wears to keep it from flying off as he runs.) and begins to say

"Hey Plas! I've been looking all over for you!"

Camera change as he reaches Plastic Man, so the both of them are in the shot.

"Whoa. You don't look so good." He says in an almost bumbling sort of voice that lets you know pretty quick that he isn't that bright of a character.

Plastic man responds somewhat sadly,  
"Hey Woozy. I'm feeling depressed" he deflates like a balloon on the word depressed, for literal effect.

Woozy sits on the bench next to him and asks "Awww, whatsa matter Plas'?"

"Well" he replies as a flashback starts "First I went to go pick up my dry cleaning."

It shows Plastic man walking down the street on a beautiful summer’s day with a dry cleaning ticket in hand. With the store a few blocks away, he stops to pointedly watch a hot woman walk past him on the sidewalk, wolf whistle sound effects and all, and the narration continues

 

"When the wind blew the ticket right out of my hand" 

 

It slips out of his hand while he's distracted looking at the woman, and floats off into traffic, catching more air from the cars rushing past.   
He stretches and arm after it, but the paper slips through his fingers. He leaps out into traffic after the ticket and bends, weaves, and stretches his legs like stilts to dodge the incoming cars as he tries to catch his ticket, each time slipping through his fingers, or in one case being blocked from reach by a tractor trailer that he narrowly dodges, until it settles on the ground in the middle of the road and he's able to pick it up.

He radiates triumph while the background radiates with an exaggerated glow behind him as he holds the ticket above his head while saying

 

"Ha! You can't escape me that easy!" 

When the narration butts in,

 

"and then I got hit by a bus."

 

And so he does, a faint look of surprise on his face as the bus completely catches him off guard, slamming into his rubbery body and carrying him off, while the ticket slowly floats back down into the street.

Scene changes back to the park bench, and Woozy cuts into the flashback to speak. A look of slight confusion on his face.

"Uhh, no offense Plas, but that sorta thing happens to you all the time."

Though Plastic Man quickly responds with,  
"Yeah well, then a super villain hit me with a laser beam." 

the flashback quickly returns with a shot of him getting zapped by a blue beam of energy from a ray gun in the hand of a man who's sticking out of the turret of a custom, blue tank.

Back with Plas and Woozy, this mention of a villain seems to jog Woozys memory

 

"Oh hey, that's actually what I wanted to tell you! There's this guy attacking the city, we gotta go stop him!"

 

Woozy grabs Plastic man's arm and starts to run off with it, but Plastic Man's arm just lengthens like taffy while the majority of him remains in a heap on the bench and he gives out a sad, 

"*Sigh* I'm too miserable to fight crime."

"Awww, come on Plas, you gotta snap out of it." 

Woozy replies empathetically, but he just slumps further in response. So Woozy walks over to Plastic man and starts rolling him up like a sleeping bag.

 

"We gotta get you normal again. Hey! Maybe if we did a bunch of fun stuff you'd stop being so depressed!"

 

He slings the rolled up Plastic Man under one arm. 

"Let's go get a milkshake, that always cheers me up!" 

And starts walking off with him.

 

A musical montage begins as the scene cuts to Plastic man sitting at a cafe bar, slumped over the counter next to a milkshake with his lips stretched up to the straw, still looking really depressed.

Scene cut to him and Woozy sitting on the couch playing a video game in the dark. Plastic man hunched over, and sporting a long face (literally) even as his thumbs rapidly press the buttons on his controller.

 

Scene cut to Plastic Man and Woozy fishing on a bridge, with Plastic Man reeling in a huge fish, and finishing off with a still frame photo of him and Woozy with the fish. Plastic Man still looking miserable and Woozy looking overjoyed.

 

Scene change to an outdoor event with a still miserable Plastic Man getting handed an over-sized check by a handsome, tv-personality sort of announcer who says that its for a lifetime's supply of fresh watermelons at any participating store where watermelons are sold.

Scene change to a dance floor in hip dance club, music thumping, lights flashing, and full of beautiful women, while in the middle of the dance floor plastic man does the most half hearted dance you can imagine, with the same miserable look on his face.

 

Final scene change as the musical montage dies out, with Woozy and Plastic man walking down the street, covered in lipstick kisses and with Plastic man holding the giant check.

"That was the best day ever!!! You should be really be ready to fight that supervillain now!" Woozy says as he throws his hands in the air in excitement.

 

"But I don't feel any better." 

Plastic man replies morosely.

 

"Nonsense, now go do your thing!"

Woozy pushes him into the next street, his limp form stumbling slightly to regain his balance, as he finds himself behind the blue supervillain tank as it slowly moves down the street in front of him.   
Deciding to give it a try, Plastic Man raises his fist feebly, his arm wobbling like someone shaking a laminated restaurant menu with the effort, as the camera angle shifting to a worms eye view to the side of him. Normally meant to show confidence and drama, in this case used for comedic effect at Plastic man's feeble attempt at intimidation, and he says blandly,

 

"Halt... evil-doer, or face my…. wrath."

The turret of the tank spins around, showing the mad scientist looking supervillain who says evilly,

 

"Hah! Plastic man! My arch Nemesis!" 

his voice dripping with cheesy supervilain bravado as he wrings his hands.   
Though Plastic man butts in, 

"Arch nemesis? But this is literally my first time ever meeting you-"

Only for the villain to butt back in with,

 

"Silence! Your resistance is noble, my rubber enemy, but you are powerless to stop me! For I am, Bummer-Man!"

Clearly not having actually paid attention to what Plastic Man was saying.

 

"You don't seem that bummed out." 

Woozy adds in with a shout, having taken up a seat at a nearby outdoor cafe with a bag of popcorn to watch the action.

“I’m sorry what did you say?”  
The supervillain responds

“I SAID YOU DON’T SEEM ALL THAT BUMMED OUT!!”  
Woozy responds again at greater volume, cupping his hands in front of his face to help the sound travel.

“Me being bummed out isn't the point! It’s to spread misery across the puny helpless citizens of the...”  
The supervillain then just sighs and squeezes the bridge of his nose in frustration at having to explain himself before continuing in a much more normal voice, without the supervillain 'overacting' he was doing earlier.

 

"Look, I invented a ray gun that gives people acute depression, whaddo ya want from me?"

With a burst of shiny and inspiring spiralling backgrounds Plastic man strikes a heroic pose, delivering a witty retort of,

 

"I want you to!... ummmm... i…. *sigh* I'm too depressed to come up with a witty rebuttal"

Plas’s confidence deflating as quick as it had come.   
Nonetheless, Plastic man winds up like a baseball pitcher and throws a punch, literally, the momentum of his thrown fist causing him to fall on his face as his arm lengthens to try and reach the villain on the tank, cartoon speed lines and the sharp sound of whooshing as it it were some kind of missile adding to a sense of drama as the camera pans around his fist.   
But just as it’s about to make contact with Bummer-man's face, it stops in mid air, then falls as the rubber arm slackens with a farting sound and rests across the tank to where plastic man lays sprawled face down on the ground in a boneless heap.

"Hah! Even the crimson comedian is powerless against the Awesome Power of being really bummed out!" 

Bummer-man shouts in triumph.

Woozy pulls Plastic man to his feet, his arm retracting to its normal length to rest on his forehead in defeat.

 

"I'm sorry Wooze, I'm just not cut out for this. Maybe you should just find some other superhero to hang out with. Im worthless." 

As his words get more self critical, he goes from simply going limp in Woozys arms to starting to straight up melt like wax.

 

"Don't say that Plas!" 

Woozy responds with hints of fear starting to show in his voice as he tries to support the morose superhero who was literally dripping through his fingers. 

"You can beat this guy! You just gotta pull yourself together!"

"Don’t even bother Mr. peanut gallery!" Bummer-man butts in. "No amount of cheering up will fix a blast from my bummer beam! In fact, I bet he’s so far gone, he wouldn't be able to even protect his best friend"

The tank's turret turns to woozy, and Bummer-man's hand slowly reaches for a big red button in front of him that says FIRE in big exaggerated text

"Woozy...noooooooooo..." 

Plastic Man half-shouts, and he leaps, pushing Woozy Winks out of the way so the over-sized bullet hits him instead, sending Plastic Man shooting off into the distance; Woozy and Bummer-man's eyes following him as he fades over the horizon.

"Well, now that he's taken care of. Back to causing wanton destruction!" 

Bummer-man says cheerfully as he turns his tank around and rumbles down the street away from the shocked looking Woozy.

 

"BUT WAIT!" 

the booming voice of the show's narrator shouts, causing Woozy and Bummer-man to do a double take and look directly into the camera.

 

"WHOS THAT SHADOWY FIGURE ON THE HORIZON?" 

camera pans to a sun flooded street, where the silhouette of a heavily muscular man wearing a cape that's fluttering in the breeze stands triumphantly.

 

"COULD IT BE THAT ANOTHER HERO HAS COME TO HELP IN OUR HOUR OF NEED?" 

the camera starts panning in slowly. 

"WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS FIGURE?" 

"COULD IT BE A FAMILIAR FACE FROM THE JUSTICE LEAGUE?" 

"JUST WHO IS THIS GUY!!!!!!!" 

"ITS….." 

"ITS!!!!!!!"

"NAKED MAN!!!!!!" 

(small camera jump back, like a recoil.) The silhouette covering him disappears, showing a heavily muscular man with brown hair with a big heroic smile on his face, and wearing nothing but a cape made from a bed sheet, a domino mask, and a black censorship bar over his crotch.

camera changes to Bummer-man and Woozy who cover their faces in shock and disgust.   
Scene goes back to Naked Lad as the narrator continues,

 

"YES NAKED LAD! THE BARE BANE OF CRIMINALS AND PUBLIC DECENCY LAWS EVERYWHERE! DISHING OUT JUSTICE IN THE NUDE TO ALL WHO WOULD DO EVIL! SWINGING TWO-FISTED JUSTICE IN HIS BIRTHDAY SUIT.." 

 

Bummer-man cuts the narrator off, his hands still in front of his face. 

"Look, we get it alright! Now knock it off!"

"FINE! BE THAT WAY!!"

"geeze, this almost makes me wish plastic man was back." 

Bummer-man mumbles under his breath

"Wish granted." 

The camera turns swiftly to see Plastic Man standing morosely in the middle of another street, decked out in Goth clothing with an emo haircut and surrounded by a small army of similarly dressed teenagers. He raises his hand with gloomy drama, pointing at Bummer-Man and wheezing, as the sky behind him turns dark and stormy for no reason and just as he says,

"Chaaaaarrge…"

Lightning strikes behind him dramatically, and the emo-army raises an arsenal of watermelons and advance on Bummer-man, tossing their fruit at him. He dodges one of the over-sized melons, which lands with a splat on the ground behind him, and starts freaking out, shooting at them with his laser, but nothing happens.

"OH NO!! They must already be such downers, that my Bummer-beam has no effect!!" 

he shouts. and Bummer man is soon overwhelmed by the Goth army, hand sinking below the pile of goths and watermelons like a drowning man with a muffled.

“Noooooooooooooooo…..”

Scene changes to after the fight, with Plastic man back to his old self and standing in a heroic 'fists on hips' pose next to Woozy, while in a splattered watermelon-filled background, cops lead a handcuffed Naked Lad and Bummer-man into an armored truck. Woozy begins to speak.

"It sure is great to have you back Plas,"

 

"It's great to be back Woozy. That was enough being out of character for one day!"

 

"So what happened after you got shot by that tank anyway?"

"Well," 

another flashback begins.

 

"I landed a few miles away behind a school, and was found by these kids." 

He says as he's shown sailing over the rooftops and coming to a particularly painful looking crash landing in a dark alley behind a high school, where he looks up with a battered face to see the Goth kids standing over him, looking pretty indifferent about this strange event.

 

"And with my new melancholy attitude, they soon accepted me as one of their own," 

Shows them outfitting plastic man with Goth clothing, with Plastic man changing his hair into various styles, and a Goth girl (who resembles edwina, plastic mans adopted daughter in the comics) shaking her head no for every silly hairstyle he tries, and then nodding her head when he gets a suitably emo one.

 

"Eventually I was able to convince them to help me take down Bummer man. So I armed them with the best weapons I could afford." 

Plastic Man holding the giant check next to a watermelon fruit stand as a line of Goth's each grab a watermelon while the owner sobs heavily at basically getting put out of business from losing all their inventory.

Flashback ends and scene goes back to Plastic man and Woozy talking. 

"In fact, we were gonna go a goth concert later today, right guys?"

 

He says to a group of Goth's nearby, who turn and start walking away, one of them saying 

"uggh , he's so cheerful now." 

As they leave.

Plastic man's face falls into a frown as he sees them walk away. Woozy pats him on the arm and says

 

"Don't feel bad Plas, they really aren't your type anyway."

 

"*sniff* You’re right Wooze, there's no use moping around, we've still got a whole afternoon to do stuff! And now, TO THE PLAS-CAVE!!"

 

"HOT DOG!"

 

The scene changes to plastic man and woozy sitting on the couch in their dark run down apartment, furiously playing videogames, and the credits begin.


End file.
